Ryuunaku
Ryuunaku (竜崎, Ryūnaku), also known by his full name Senkuno Ryuunaku Hakoniwayori (仙君竜崎ハクワリ, lit. Senkūno Ryūnaku Hakoniwayori), is one of the Shinkūmyō that serves under Kariudo. He is Seireitou Kawahiru's main rival in Bleach Nagareboshi. Appearance Ryuunaku has long brown hair, tied up in a knot. In the knot, are feathers placed there in a Indian-like manner. He keeps his long blade on his back, in a similar fashion like Ichigo Kurosaki. He wears a furry jacket, with one side kept hanging down, and the other being worn on his left shoulder. He has two yellow and red cloths hanging down from the belt that resembles red feathers. His boots are white with black stripes, to which Ryuunaku said was made from Hollow Skin. Personality In his own words, Ryuunaku claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics, which he views as a mere restriction on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it necessary. He is fond of long, complicated, and somewhat convoluted plots, many of which do not have any real reason until he reveals them, and frequently appears to toy with his underlings for amusement. Ryuunaku lives his life by his own "My Rules" philosophy, which involves setting tougher goals for failure so something good comes of it. One of his most defining traits is his rivalry with Seireitou and an obsession to surpass him in power. In the aftermath of their second fight, he goes so far as to break down in tears over his inability to surpass Seireitou. During the fight against Kariudo, he had a change of heart and his angry grudge against Seireitou became friendship (with a friendly rivalry remaining between them). Ryuunaku is also shown to be one of the most intelligent characters in the series. He is also one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humor. When he does so, his humor is very dry. He does however, enjoy mocking his enemies. Ryuunaku has also shown himself to be extremely aggressive and angry. Throughout the first half of the Shinkūmyō arc, whoever he faced and defeated he killed without mercy. Indeed, his only sign of mercy is when he lets Shiori go free from her prison. Synopsis Power & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Ryuunaku had an immense amount of spiritual power, being able to equal a Xiāochú's speed and power using Bankai without a zanpakutō of his own. He was also able to cut through an unnamed Shikon Hisakiten; at full power he showed a burning yellow-green spiritual pressure, matching Seireitou's own crimson/black spiritual pressure. Enhanced Agility: Even in his Gigai, he is very agile, able to perform several backflips at once. It is implied he is adept in Unarikyo when he falls and seemingly disappears, reappearing behind Seireitou during a latter Shikon Hisakiten, fooling Seireitou, who is a fine expert in Unarikyo himself. Enhanced Strength: Ryuunaku was able to impale Ryan with his blade by a mere flick of the wrist, defeating him instantly. He was also able to thrust him into a wall several kilometers away in one strike. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Ryuunaku was able to easily defeat Seireitou on their first encounter in one hit, even though he was using Kansei Tamashi. In their second bout, he was still on par with the shinigami, until he released all of his spiritual power, which was higher than his own full power. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Similar to Seireitou, Ryuunaku has shown himself to be deceptively sharp in battle, able to notice traits about his opponent quickly and effectively. During each of his battles with Seireitou, Ryuunaku was quickly able to determine facts about Seireitou's abilities despite them being relatively new. Zanpakuto Quotes